Numerous approaches for gas handling in gas analysis systems have been investigated to date. One recent example is considered in U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,014 by Pieter Tans. In this work, a long thin tube is used to continuously acquire a gas sample. After the sample has been acquired, the stored gas in the tube can be analyzed. This analysis can provide a time history of the gas sample.